<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] The Phenomenal Pixie - Interlude #1 - "Bugs" by TheLastGoodGoldfish by AmyPC</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26248645">[Podfic] The Phenomenal Pixie - Interlude #1 - "Bugs" by TheLastGoodGoldfish</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyPC/pseuds/AmyPC'>AmyPC</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Fluff, Hijinks &amp; Shenanigans, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, Sequel, superhero au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:41:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26248645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyPC/pseuds/AmyPC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dating a superhero poses a unique set of challenges.</p>
<p>[Podfic Version]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] The Phenomenal Pixie - Interlude #1 - "Bugs" by TheLastGoodGoldfish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CubbieGirl1723/gifts">CubbieGirl1723</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/18033146">The Phenomenal Pixie - Interlude #1 - "Bugs"</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastGoodGoldfish/pseuds/TheLastGoodGoldfish">TheLastGoodGoldfish</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
   <br/>
<i>cover art by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyPC">AmyPC</a></i>
</p>
<p>
<strong>Listen:</strong><br/>
<audio></audio><br/>
<i>(or click <a href="https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/g3iqt6vwdjjgy04/Bugs.mp3?dl=0">here</a> if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)</i>
</p>
<p><strong>Text:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/18033146">The Phenomenal Pixie Interlude #1 - Bugs</a></p>
<p><strong>Author:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastGoodGoldfish/pseuds/TheLastGoodGoldfish">TheLastGoodGoldfish</a></p>
<p><strong>Reader:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyPC">AmyPC</a></p>
<p><strong>Length:</strong> 33:23</p>
<p><strong>Downloads:</strong> <a href="https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/g3iqt6vwdjjgy04/Bugs.mp3?dl=0">mp3</a><br/>
<em>(right click to save-as)</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>